The Reason
by EdwardandPercylover
Summary: I got this idea while listening to The Reason by Hoobastank. How Percy and Annabeth tell each other about their love. Takes place in the 5th book. Better than it sounds! One-shot, songfic. Please R


Hola people! (and no I'm am not Spanish) I was listening to The Reason by Hoobastank and this idea just kind of popped in my head. One-shot and 100% percabeth! I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it was mine, Percy Jackson will always belong to Rick and The Reason will always belong to Hoobastank. Why is life so cruel?? :P

I was sitting on the silvery sand watching the waves come back and forth onto the shore. A sense of calmn-. Aw, who am I kidding? Every nerve in my body was being stretched to the max! I was the complete opposite of calm.

All because that tomorrow, I would turn sixteen years old. I would have to choose the fate of the world. I would have to fight my enemy, who was living inside of my former friend. The day I would most likely die. Not too much, right? Yeah, I didn't think so.

I was scared, of course, but not for those reasons. Those were just like the icing on a seriously messed up cake. The real reason I was so frightened was because I would never get to be with the girl I love again. Annabeth. My true love. Why I even existed on this darn world was because she made it all worthwhile. And I knew that tomorrow one of us would die, hopefully it would be me because Annabeth is much to important; she has to much to live for, so even if she did feel the same way as me, one of us would be cut out of the others lives to mourn for them forever. But she doesn't feel the same way, and Annabeth can never know how much I ardently love her.

I felt tears well up in my eyes by thinking of her when I heard footsteps behind me. Probably Grover or Tyson, I thought, but as I turned around I saw a beautiful girl with curly blond hair and the most intense and deep, gray eyes anyone could ever have. Annabeth. My eyes grew wide out of shock of why she was here. During the summer we had been on speaking terms, but not as close as we used to be. Annabeth was more careful of herself than usual.

I was about to say something when she beat me to it and said in such a rush I almost couldn't understand it, "I know you are wondering what I'm doing here and why I have been so distance all summer. You have to know, Percy, ever since Luke betrayed us I have never loved him the same, and now I can tell you honestly that I don't love him anymore. I guess I really never did love him more than like I brother, I just loved the idea of being in love with him. I've been so far away because I was trying to keep myself from falling for you anymore than I already had, but it didn't work. Every time I closed my eyes it was you I saw, smiling at me. I heard your laugh every time someone made a joke, your eyes every time I saw the sea. I know we are probably going to die tomorrow but you just have to know, I'm in love with you, Seaweed Brain, and I always will be."

As she said these words, all my worries melted away. They didn't matter. I loved Annabeth and she loved me in return. I just wanted to be with her forever and never part from each other, to kiss her and tell her over and over how much I loved her, but a single thought held me back. Tomorrow still had to come, I still had to die. I could never hurt Annabeth like that. She would be better off not knowing I loved her at all. And what if I didn't win, and Kronos would take over Olympus. He could use Annabeth, torture her and kill her in ways she doesn't deserve. He would if he knew I loved her.

I could not tell her I loved her. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let go, but I couldn't touch her. I stared into her stormy gray eyes, waiting for my answer. It felt as though it would kill me to say this to her.

"Annabeth, I can't be with you," I managed to choke out.

Sadness filled her eyes in an instant, and she said softly, "You can't or you won't?" She was trying to stay strong, but I could see the tears brimming over her pained eyes. Why am I doing this?

"Both," I whispered. I didn't trust my voice.

"You—don't—want—me?" Annabeth was weeping hysterically now, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Oh, gods help me!

"No," I answered curtly. I wish I could just die now. Annabeth didn't deserve this.

Annabeth couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore, she was crying so hard. I felt like I had just ripped both of our hearts out, stomped on them, and then teared them to shreds. She ran away quickly and I wanted so badly to run after her, but I stayed where I stood. I felt as if I had done the right thing, at least I hoped I did. If Annabeth did live to see tomorrow, I hope she would find a person worthy of her.

After the battle.

I stood there staring face to face with the person, no, not even a person. The monster that had caused me so much pain and anguish from the day I found out I was a half-blood. He had to pay, whether it took my life or not. Kronos.

"You know you can't win, little hero. The titans will rule again, and you could rule with us," Kronos cried with his metallic voice and murderous smile.

At these words my anger flared to a point I don't even know how to describe. I had to kill him, it was essential for my existence, like breathing. I had to kill him for the safety of the world, of camp, of Annabeth. He couldn't hurt any more people.

The next series of events happened in such a blur I don't even know what happened. I just knew I was doing this for my love, Annabeth. The next thing I knew was Kronos lying on the ground cut into a billion pieces with me on my knees, holding my sword, Riptide, in my hands. I had defeated him, Kronos, the reason I had told Annabeth I didn't love her, but I had also killed Luke too. The guy Annabeth had loved since she was seven until she had met me. Then I realized something.

I was alive and we had won the battle. I could tell Annabeth I loved her. I jumped up and started to run faster than I had ever before, ignoring the confused stares of the other campers as I passed. I just knew I had to find her.

After about ten minutes, even though it felt like an eternity to me, I found Annabeth. She was finishing off the last monster, killing it with grace and power as she stabbed the hellhound in the back. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I called out her name. She turned around with blinding speed, dazed, but also sorrowful at the sight of me. I had hurt her more than I knew. As I ran to her, I became unaware of everything else around me and hastily reached and whispered her name.

Annabeth cringed at the sound of my voice, what had I done? She was about to object when I put my fingers to her lips and said, "Please, just give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain!" she cried, her voice cracking with every syllable. I prayed to the gods that she would at least stop to hear what I was saying.

"Everything. Annabeth please just hear my words!" I pleaded. She needed to know how I felt about her. She deserved to. She stood there waiting.

"I know I'm not a perfect person. Yesterday at the beach, I thought it would kill me to say those things to you. I would have never said I didn't love you if it didn't have to. I was just thinking about your safety if I couldn't defeat Kronos," I told her. She started shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," she whispered, the pain still heard in her voice.

"That I never wanted to hurt you. All the pain I put you through, I wish I could've taken all my words back and just hold you there forever."

"I am still… confused," she said as though she wanted to believe what I was telling her.

"Annabeth, I need you to hear me out! From the day I came to camp, I knew I had found a reason for me to live. To change who I used to be. A reason for all that I do," I insisted. She hung her head down…in doubt? Why does she believe the lies and not the truth!

"And the reason is you," I whispered lovingly.

Annabeth still had her head down, but her body was shaking with no end. It took me a moment to realize that she was crying.

I touched my hand ever so gently to her chin, and raised her head up slowly. She was crying all right, but behind her tear streaked face was the most radiant and joyful smile I had ever seen. And this next part I don't know why I did it, but I just felt so happy and relieved to profess my love to her that I crushed my lips to her mouth and we kissed so passionately and ardently that I thought of nothing but Annabeth. We unhappily released from each other's lips, but I continued to hold on her, not wanting to let go, I was just so happy to be able to call her mine.

"I love you, Wise Girl," I said with a smile.

"As I love you, Seaweed Brain. Now and forever," she cooed as she nestled her head into my chest.

And we stood there, holding on to each other, just blissful to be with our reasons.

How was it? Even though this is one-shot I still want you guys to review for advice on future percabeth stories I'll do. Happy Valentine's Day!!! Now where is my true love??... :[

Please and Thank you!! – EdwardandPercylover


End file.
